The River
by AnnaAmeythist
Summary: Sasuke/Itachi love story. I wrote it a while back and had it on  but figured I'd move it here.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother! Where are you?" I screamed through tears. A monster named Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan and was making a run for it. My brother had heard about it and left to find the last living Uchiha in this town. Still running, I called his name once more. With no reply, I began to run to the Uchiha property. I pray to the hokages my brother is stil alive.  
>"Brother!" I screamed again once I arrived. The houses were so cold and evil looking I almost wanted to run back home, but I continued on. Someone scream through the mist, making me jump. The screaming died away and all that was heard was the talk from the curious crickets. I heard a swift movement come from a nearby building. As I inched closer to the sound, a dark shadow loomed over me.<p>

"Well, what a beautiful little mouse I caught in my path." the figure whispered. I spun around to find the monster, Itachi. I backed away and into a tree. His icy breath could be felt on my cheeks. I stared up into his once gentle eyes and dug my nails into the giant oak. Why is he so different? He began to reach for something in his pocket but it was to dark to see what. The moonlight was shining around Itachi, as if he were a perfect angel sent to us from God. He raised his hand, revealing a kunai.  
>"Itachi! Please, dont!" I whispered to him. He stared down into my tear stained eyes.<br>"Miku, you know I do care about you but I cant let you reveal my secrets," he whispered to me lovingly. He began to bring the kunai down to my flesh. I could feel the cold, slick blade cut through the skin on my stiff back.  
>"Ahhh!" Arching my back in agony, I could feel my blood boiling inside. I began to fall forward onto the cold black earth. The world around me slowed as my burning hot flesh landed in a cold blood puddle. I heard someone screaming my name in the distance. The figure ran towards me, as I blacked out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Supper!" screamed a guard, throwing down my bread and water. I blinked a couple times before my eyes adjusted to the light that was creeping in through the doorway. The man stared at me as if I were a rat and kicked me in the ribs before he turned and left. My once blonde hair fell in front of my face as I reached for the bread.  
>I have been down here in this jail cell since I was seven. I don't know why I'm here, I just know that I did something terrible. There was a shout from above. I tried to turn my head but I was too weak to see who it was.<br>"Hey, Girl! Why are you locked up?" an annoying voice questioned. There was a loud blast as rocks came tumbling down onto my head. I felt two strong arms carry me from the rocks as the guard screamed after me.  
>When we were at least 5 miles from the guard, the boy caring me set me in the soft grass. A caring voice called out, "Naruto! Who's that?" I could feel the long missed sun beating down on my pale skin.<br>"I don't know, but I saw a man kick her and I just couldnt stand it," replied the annoying voice. I opened my eyes to find a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes standing near a girl with pink hair and pale green eyes.  
>"Who are you?" A raspy voice accepted my chapped lips. I was spooked by my voice since I didn't use it while I was in the cell. The girl looked at me in surprise.<br>"I'm Sakura and this is Naruto. But what is your name?" Her voice was full of concern. I felt like getting sick the moment she said Narutos name. I looked at the boy and then to Sakura. I know it would be wrong not to tell them who I was.  
>"My names Miku," Naruto stepped back in shock but quickly recovered. A river near by soon caught my attention. Walking towards the sound with curiosity, Sakura and Naruto followed behind me. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I jumped in the river, soaking Naruto and Sakura.<br>"Oh, my god! Naruto, she looks like you!" Sakura screamed as I sat in the cool water. I stood and rung out my long blonde hair just as two men walked through the trees. The first man had silver hair and one eye cover and the other one had dark blue hair and eyes.  
>"Hi Kakashi sensei! Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scream with delight as Naruto stood in font of me like a mother wolf. I stared at him blankly until someone started to speak.<br>"Naruto, what are you hiding?" the shorter boy asked. Naruto just stood there staring at the man that I figured to be Kakashi sensei. I slowly stood up and walked to Narutos side as Kakashi took out a kunai. He ran up behind me in a flash and put it to my throat.  
>"You're under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha Clan and half the village!" he screamed in my ear as everyone stared at my face. I stared at the ground while he tied my wrist.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, wait!" Naruto screamed as he was about to carry me to the jail cell I knew so well. He stared at me as he threw out his hands. Kakashi looked confused.  
>"Naruto, what do you want? Dont you know that this is an S-Rank wanted ninja?" Kakashi explained in a bored tone. I could feel tears start to threaten to fall as Naruto pulled at my arm.<br>"Kakashi-sensei, she not the reason that the Uchiha clan died! It was Itachi Uchiha! And she's not the reason half the village died either! It was the eight-tailed wolf inside her!" He screamed again as Sakura and Sasuke stared at me in shock. I stared at his hand as he tightened his grip. Kakashi stared at him, not believing Narutos story.  
>"How do you know this?" he asked as my tears started to stream down my face as I thought about that night. I thought I had killed my brother that night when the eight-tailed wolf took over.<br>"Because he's my twin brother!" I screamed as my tears fell harder now. I could barely breathe when Kakashi set me on a rock. He untied me and I ran to Naruto. He squeezed me as if I were going to leave him again


	3. Chapter 3

"Miku? Do you feel like meeting our friends or would you like to go home and rest?" Naruto asked as we began to walk into town. I grabbed my canteen that I had filled with water while I was at the river and began to guzzle it down.  
>"I would like to meet your friends. I don't want to go back into the dark again," I whispered as Sakura ran up to me and brushed back my long hair. She seemed nicer to me now that she understood what had happened to me but Sasuke has an evil vibe to him that gave me the chills. Why did he look so familiar? We walked down the main street where I remembered being captured. I could see my brother's body in the middle of the road and me being shot with kunais by the ninjas of the village. I stopped and fell to my knees. Everyone stopped and stared at me except Sakura who ran to my side. She pulled me into her and began to sing to me a lullaby. My body becoming calmer as she sang. Naruto ran over and helped me to my feet with Sakura when she stopped.<br>"Sakura, thank you. She smiled softly and nodded.

Sasuke walked next to Kakashi as we walked up to the Hokages office. The stairs were so hard to climb that Naruto had to carry me. I breathed in his scent as we arrived at the top. He smelled of ramen noodles and fresh flowers. The Hokage was standing in the middle of his large office, pacing back and forth. The walls were lined with books, scrolls, and pictures of past Hokages. A smil quickly spread a crossed my face. I always loved books. It was the reason I was strong. Although right now I was kinda weak. Ill have to work on that. I walked up to on of the bookshelves and reached for a book.  
>"Miku! No, don't touch that!" Naruto screamed breaking the Hokages thoughts. I pulled my hand away and hung my head in shame to think the Hokage himself would let me touch his books. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it wasn't my brothers or that of Kakashi but of an older person. I lifted my head to find the Hokage staring at me with kind eyes.<br>"If you would like, you may have that book. I have many copies to use for research." He reached for the book and handed it to me. I held the book close to my heart and bowed respectfully. Naruto walked over to me and stared at the book, then at me.  
>"You like to read about the village hidden in the grass?" Naruto screamed. I flinched and ran behind Sakura. Sasuke stared at me with disbelief and turned back to the Hokage. I know I was kind of scard but whenever a guard raised his voice I was end up bleeding.<br>"Lord Hokage, we would like to request that Miku Uzumaki be placed under the care of Naruto." Kakashi spoke up in a stern voice. The Hokage stared at me, then at Naruto. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a pen and began to write in a small scroll.  
>"Naruto, come here." he spoke after a few moments. Slowly, Naruto did so. I could tell he was nervous, so I quickly ran to catch up to him and held his hand. He looked down at me and smiled lovingly. The Hokage stretched out his arm with the scroll in hand.<br>"Naruto, never leave this home. This is proof that you are her care taker," he stated gently. Naruto just nodded his head and dragged me back to the group with him. Once he released my hand, I turned around. I stare at the Hokage as I tilted my head to the side. Runnin back over to him, I placed my hand on his and stared at him in wonder.  
>"Are you not scared I might kill someone again?" I asked him out loud. He stared at me in surprise. I quickly with drew my hand and bowed slightly.<br>"Yes, I am. But I trust Naruto to help you with your demon," he replied happily. I smiled a huge grin and swung my arms around the older man. He seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back. I turned away and ran back to Naruto and the group. Sakura had a stunned look but Sasuke had a different expression.

Walking down the main street, I could see many people staring at me. Naruto grabbed my hand and tugged me into a clothing store.  
>"Miku, pick out what you want to wear. Sakura, will you help her? Sasuke and I are going to leave since we know nothing about girl clothes," Naruto stated as he and Sasuke began to back out the front door.<br>Yeah. Besides we need to uh Get some new weapons and the go train, right Naruto? Naruto nodded before they both bolted out the door. Sakura stared at me whil giggling, then pulled me in to the womens clothing section. She pulled me over to some bright pink and blue shirts but I ran over to some darker colored shirts instead.  
>"I hate pink, Sakura. Sorry," I apologized, turning to the rack. She shrugged and turned back to her rack. I spotted a short black dress. I snatched it up and hurried to the dressing room to try it on. I slipped off the three-sizes-too-small outfit and pulled the dress over my head. I stared in the mirror. I could see that my hair was down to my knees. The dress ended about mid-thigh and the collar of the dress stopped just below the shoulder.<br>I was pleased. It was exactly what I was looking for. I ran out and went to Sakura and threw it in her basket. I ran to the ninja wear section and picked out a pair of leg braces, a pair of sandals, and a shurukin holster. Once I found the weapons section, Sakura had two baskets full of clothes. I just stared at her before turning back to the kunais. I picked out 5 kunai and a couple dozen shurukins.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and I began to walk down the main street after our hopping trip when I spotted Naruto and Sasuke eatting. They were at Narutos favorite ramen shop in town. I stared at Sakura and could tell she was going to yell out theyre names. I quickly slapped my hand on her mouth and pulled her in the nearest alley way.  
>"Sakura, I am going to use one of my own jutsus and surprise them." I whispered to her. I handed her the bags I was carrying. She nodded and stared at me as I readied myself.<br>Okay, Miku. Think! Goat, pig, rabbit, snake, tiger, dog! Transformation jutsu! A smoke filled the air as I changed shape. Sakura gasped in amazement.  
>"Miku! You're a boy!" Sakura gasped. I nodded and leaned her against the alley wall so she could she what I was about to do. I strolled up to Naruto and Sasuke then tapped them both on the shoulders. They turned and grabbed a kunai. I simply grabbed their wrists and threw them a crossed the street. Naruto multiplied himself as Sasuke created fire. Sasuke missed me but Naruto struck me to the ground. I glimpsed over at Sakura then up at Naruto. He was about to cut me open with his weapon. Sakura readied herself to run at us but I squinted my eyes at her and she stopped. I lost control of my jutsu and changed back to my normal self. Narutos eyes were close but Sasuke jumped on Naruto in the nick of time.<br>"You idiot! You just about killed your sister!" he screamed at Naruto as Sakura ran over to my side.  
>"Miku! Are you okay? Naruto! You imbecile! You could have killed her!" Naruto looked over at my limp up body, then at Sasuke and Sakura.<br>"I didn't mean to. I thought he I mean she was going to kill us." He walked over to me and knelt down. I quickly opened my eyes and smiled widely. Naruto looked confused which made me begin to laugh.  
>"Naruto, I'm not hurt. Do you honestly believe you could kill me?" Naruto seemed upset but before he he could exploded with anger I reached up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He blushed and helped me to my feet.<p>

A few hours passed and Naruto was getting hungry again. Sakura and Sasuke had gone home right after Naruto almost so called killed me. I went to the fridge and found spoiled milk and rotten chicken.  
>"Yuck. Naruto, dont you ever go shopping for food?" I screamed down the hall of his one bedroom; one bath apartment. He poked his head out of his bedroom door and shook his , Thanks so much Naruto! Now I have to be your mother. Grrrr. I walked down the hall to Narutos room and snatched up his frog money holder.<br>"Hey! Thats mine!" I ran out of his room and to the front door. A loud thud could be heard coming from the hallway.  
>"Ill be back before sun down. Im going to go out and get some food so we don't starve." I screamed from the front door. In reply, Naruto just groaned.<p>

Okay, all I think I have it all. I carried the three large bags down the street. The sky was beginning to turn a shade of pink. I just stared in awe as I walk. Suddenly, I walked in to someone with a loud smack.  
>"Im sorry," we both said in unison. Looking up, I noticed it was Sasuke. He hadnt looked up yet because he was picking up the groceries with me.<br>"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Shyly I stood up and grabbed the bags. Sasuke had finally looked up to see me.  
>"Uh, your welcome Miku-chan, would you like some help home?" He didn't seem like the type who would ask if someone would like help so I just nodded to be polite. Sasuke seemed to be different from earlier when Naruto and Sakura were with us. I looked up at the sky again and noticed the moon was raising on the skyline.<br>"Um, you uh, look n-nice, Miku-chan." I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. He stopped and turned to look at me. I looked up at the moon.  
>"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Youre the nicest person a girl could ask for." A smile slowly spread a cross my face as I turned the corner. Sasuke hurried to catch up. We arrived shortly after at Narutos and my apartment.<br>"If you dont mind, I will help you unpack the groceries." I smiled happily at Sasuke and began to head to the second floor.  
>"Naruto! I'm home!" I screamed from the kitchen. I placed a bag on the table and began to unload the food. Sasuke followed suit. Naruto stumbled in sleepily.<br>"Miku, its past night fall. Where have you been?" Naruto notice Sasuke was standing there after he rubbed his eyes. Sasuke continued to place the food on the table.  
>"I went to a few store, I had to stop and get some pajamas. I forgot to pick some up earlier and then I ran in to Sasuke and he offered to help me get home. Naruto, you should go back to bed you have training tomorrow," I stated happily as I pulled him by his arm and threw him in his room. Sasuke seemed to smirk at the fact that Naruto listened to me.<br>"Miku, where do I place the plastic bags?" I turned just as Sasuke finish grabbing the bags off the table.  
>"They go under the sink." He walked over to the sink and opened the cupboard.<br>"Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back Im going to change in to my pajamas. These clothes are covered in dirt." I smiled at him as I grabbed the clothes of the table and walk down the hall to bathroom.  
>"Okay, I'm done," I happily declared after 5 minutes of being in the bathroom. Sasuke was sitting on the couch when I appeared in the living room. I walked to the couch and sat next to him.<br>"Um, Sasuke-kun, I have never told anyone this but Itachi, um well, you see, he was in love with me and told me all his secrets and the night he killed your clan, he tried to kill me, too." I stared at the floor while I said all that was needed. Sasuke didn't reply. All of a sudden he stood.  
>"I have made an oath to kill that bastard no matter what the cost is and to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Miku, I'll see you tomorrow." At that he walked to the door but just before he left, I ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.<br>"You won't see me tomorrow till later. I'm sick of this blonde hair so Im going to color it." I released him and stared at him. He nodded and left closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miku, I'm off to train. I'll be back later!" Naruto screamed from the front door as I turned over on the couch bed. A few moments later the alarm went off next to my ear.  
>"Ah, cant I get any sleep in this place?" I grumbled to myself. I slipped out from under the sheets. Naruto had left his dishes on the table. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back to let some sun light in. The sun blinded me for a moment, but my eyes soon adjusted. Slowly, I walked in to the kitchen and began to make myself breakfast. I finished my meal within minutes. I ran to the bathroom and got dress. I slide my new red skirt and white tank on. I then grabbed my studded belt of the counter and hooked it up. After I had placed my black and white socks on and my new black boots on I was almost done. I then slide my black jacket on.<br>"There, Im ready to go," I thought to myself.  
>Yayz!<br>I walked down the main street today and noticed people looked at me different from yesterday. People smiled instead of stared. I found the salon a block from the apartment. As I walked in, tiny bells played. There was a lady behind the front desk.  
>"May I help you, young lady?" she smiled so sweetly to me that I couldn't help but smile back.<br>"Yes, I was wondering if I could get my hair colored." I stated as I walked closer to the desk.  
>"Why, yes we can. Just sign in and we will be right with you." I picked up the pen and wrote down my name under all the others. Once I was signed in, I went and sat down.<p>

Fifteen minutes passed until I was called. A lady with long pinkish red hair stood there.  
>"Hello, my name is Kumo." She smiled happily. I walked to the back with her to a chair and sat down before she place a cape on me.<br>"Kumo. Doesnt kumo mean spider?" I asked more to myself then to any one in particular.  
>"Yes, it does. I have a birth mark on my wrist in the shape of a spider," the lady stated shyly. I nodded smiling.<br>"What color are we going to color your hair?" Kumo ran her fingers in my hair long damaged hair. I thought for a moment and then I figured it out. Kumo leaned down and I whispered my answer her.

"Thank you for choosing Nichbotsu solon. Come back soon," the lady at the front desk giggled as she waved good-bye. I smiled back at her while waving. Once I made it to the apartment, I quickly change my clothes again before I went up to see the Hokage. I quickly opened the front door after I unlocked it. Behind the couch, I pulled out a bag holding all my clothes. I ran in the bathroom and ripped off my tank and skirt and slipped a nit shirt with a traditional boy jacket that went down to my knees.  
>"There, much better." I whispered to myself. I ran to the front door and locked it on the way out. Quickly, I ran the side of a building and jumped on the roof. Jumping roof to roof, I was at the ninja academy within minutes. I was glade I learned that a long time ago. It would have taken me forever to get here. I ran through the front doors and up the stairs to the Hokages office. Once at the top, I stopped to catch my breath before I stood strait up and knocked gently.<br>"Come in," an old man called out from the other side. I pushed opened the large wooden doors and slowly walked in. The Hokage was the only one in the room. I bowed respectfully.  
>"Lord Hokage, I have come to respectively request that I am to be placed back in to my original genin position and be allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams." I stated sternly. The Hokage stood and walked towards me slowly. I kept my ground strong as he placed his hand on my shoulder.<br>"Miku Uzumaki, I believe you were a chunin when you went in to prison. And I know Naruto is only a genin but, you should stick with your true rank." I turned and looked at Lord Hokage. He had a sad expression. I nodded softly and hung my head.  
>"Okay, Lord Hokage, your word is law. But I have a request." I whispered the request to him slowly. When I pulled away he nodded smiling.<br>"That would be a good idea. And you shall be paid for your work, too. Iruka!" A man ran in shortly after the Hokage called him.  
>"Yes, sir?" The man named Iruka had short brown hair put up in a pony tail and a scar across his nose. Iruka bow respectfully.<br>"Please give young Miku here a leaf headband." The Hokage grinned softly as he pushed me toward Iruka. I walked out the doors of Lord Hokages office and walked next to Iruka to his class room on the first floor.  
>"Here you go, Miku. Wait, is your name Miku Uzumaki?" He stared at me questioningly for a minute. I nodded as I tied the headband on my forehead. He smiled widely and said good bye. I walked out of the academy and headed to training ground number three.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Kakashi-sensei! I hear someone coming," a girl screamed from the clearing. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch till I made it to the clearing. Naruto noticed me in the trees.  
>"Miku. What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as everyone turned to me. I jumped down and walked up to Kakashi-sensei. He looked at me; then he looked at my headband. I pulled out a note and handed it to him. He took it from me and began to read it.<br>"Well, then. Welcome to the team, assistant. You may call me by Kakashi," he happily stated. I bowed respectfully.  
>"WHAT? Miku, you cant be an assistant! Youre a genin!" Naruto burst out in frustration. Sakura was wide eyed and Sasuke was his normal self.<br>"Naruto, the day I went to that dark cell, I became a chunin. I didnt get the chance to tell you and I tried to get the Hokage to let me be a genin but he for bade it," I sadly stated. Naruto hung his head but turned right around and smiled widely.  
>"Miku, I like your hair." I turned to Sakura and smiled happily. Sasuke turned and stared at me at the sudden realization that my hair was midnight blue instead of blonde.<p>

"Thank you, Sakura. But I think Kakashi want you guys to go back to training." I looked up at Kakashi and he nodded. The three of them ran back to the middle of the clearing and continued throwing kunais a bulls eye.  
>"So, what do we do now, Kakashi?" He looked down at me and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. I backed away quickly and ran by Naruto. He stared at me oddly. He turned, looking at Kakashi, and quickly turned back around. Sasuke stop throwing kunais to look at Kakashi also.<br>"Yeah, I understand why you're scared." Sasuke stated, quickly turning around and continuing to throw kunais. I ran to him, took some of his kunais and went to the next tree. Slashing the tree, I made an x mark on it. Sasuke looked mad at me but he looked curious as to what I was doing. Backing up, I began to throw the kunai. The first one landed right on the x. I ran up the tree with the x, jumped off, and threw the next kunai, which landed right above the first. Sakura was in awe and doing her little dance, while Naruto was dumbfounded. While still in midair, I changed direction, landing on Narutos tree. I ran to the top of the tree with the kunai in hand. Once at the top, I jumped up into the air. I looked at my target. I pushed off the top tree branch towards the clearing. At highest point I threw the kunai. My brother and his team mate watched as the kunai came down with the speed of light. I was certain the target would notice but he just kept reading.  
>"Grrrr. Kakashi, move!" I screamed angrily. Kakashi looked up just in the nick of time to counter-attack my kunai. He placed his book in his back pouch as he stood. Sakura looked as though she was about to faint; Naruto had big bug eyes.<br>"Miku, that was a beautiful sneak attack and I would have been wounded if you hadnt shouted my name." He appeared to look as though he was smiling.  
>"Naruto, time to go," I screamed from across the clearing. Naruto looked at me with anger.<br>"Did you have to be so cocky? I could have gotten a bulls eye without your help." Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from me.  
>"Naruto, I havent been able to do that since before the Chunin Exams before I went to that awful prison." I stated as he began to cool down. We were almost back in town when I heard my name being called.<br>"Naruto, go ahead. Ill catch up." I watched as my brother took off ahead.  
>"Miku, come over here." The voice was familiar. I walked over to the bushes. A hand brushed my wrist, sending a chill down my spine. I looked down and saw Sasuke.<br>"Sasuke-kun, what do you want?" He looked as though he was worried.  
>"Miku-chan, I was wondering if you could tell me if Im anything like my brother?" I stared at him in surprise. A rain drop fell landing on Sasukes face. I wiped the water away. He blushed slightly.<br>"Sasuke-kun, can we go to your house? Its going to rain." I blushed as I said this. He nodded as he stood. I looked up at him.  
>"Wow, he really is cuter than his brother and more gentle, too," I thought to myself as Sasuke pulled me up out of the bushes. As I stepped over the bushes, I tripped. Sasuke jumped in front of me and caught me by my shoulders. Regaining my balance, I looked into his eyes. Normally his eyes were iced over and showed no emotions. But, now they were full of concern and worry.<br>concern? worry? wow he realy doesn't want to be like his brother  
>We were half way to Sasukes house when the sky opened up and it began to pour. I looked up and began to laugh. Sasuke smiled for the first time. I twirled and danced, hopping in puddles and getting soaked to the bone.<br>"Ill race you!" I happily screamed. Sasuke laughed and charged after me. An old couple was walking as we raced by.  
>"Hi!" I screamed as I waved at them. They waved back. When they saw Sasuke chasing me, they smiled and giggled at the site.<br>"Miku! Im going to get you!" Sasuke screamed playfully.  
>"Nuh Uh!" I screamed back. All of a sudden I felt something tackle me into some wet grass. I rolled over and found Sasuke. Sasuke and I both blushed.<br>"Oh, were here," Sasuke sadly stated. He stood then helped me up. I was covered in mud and grass by the time I made it to the door but so was Sasuke. Sasuke shook his hair then took his shoes off. I smiled widely as I took my shoes off, too.  
>"You look like a mud pie." I giggled when he turned around.<br>"So do you, so I wouldnt be talking," he replied laughing. I stepped up on the step and followed him into his bathroom. He handed me a towel, I began to wipe the mud off and dry off.  
>"Hey, Miku, you can stay here till morning since it is raining." He smiled softly. I looked at him in surprise.<br>"If you dont mind. I would love to," I replied happily. I pulled out a scroll and a knife from my pants pocket and opened the scroll. I took the sharp edge of the knife and cut my thumb. Sasuke looked at me questionably until he saw a bag in a puff of smoke on top of the scroll. I turned and saw his shocked look.  
>"What? Its the easiest way to travel," I stated as I lifted the bag off the counter and placed it out in the hall.<br>"Um, if you would like, you can change in my room." I nodded and walked down the hall to Sasukes door.  
>"Wow, his room is so awesome!" I screamed in my head. Closing the door, I threw my bag on the bed. I slipped out of my muddy clothes and pulled out my pajamas. Once I was dressed, I set my bag on the floor and lay on Sasukes bed. The bed felt like heaven compared to that brick built couch I call a bed. Darkness began to consume me as I drifted off to sleep. A gentle knock could be heard, but I was already out like a light.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel a sturdy yet soft thing beside me as I awoke from my dream world. What ever it was, it was warm and I was freezing. I snuggled closer and began to warm up.  
>"Miku? What are you doing?" a soft voice whispered in my ear.<br>"Sleeping," I grumble into the pillow. I felt two strong arms lift me up. A burst of light hit me and the person carrying me walked through the doorway. I flinched, making the person stop.  
>"Is the sun hurting your eyes?" the voice asked. I nodded, barring my head within his arms. His grip tightened and placed me on something cold. Slightly opening my eyes, I could make out the shape Sasuke and the bathroom counter below me. Sasuke walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a wash cloth. He placed the wash cloth under the hot running water and rung it out. Closing my eyes tight, I could feel his soft touch as he rubbed the warm cloth over my cold body. He did this for a while, until I was warmer.<br>"How do you feel?" I opened my eyes to get a better look at my surroundings. Sasuke was in shorts with no shirt. I was surprised at how muscular he was for his age.  
>"Warmer." I whispered with my raspy voice. Sasuke helped me down and walked with me in to the kitchen.<br>"Just sit down, I'll make breakfast for us," he stated as he pulled a pan down from where it was hanging.  
>"But, I feel like I'm useless if I just sit here let me help," I stood up and walked over to his side. He stared at me for a moment then turned and walked to the fridge. Standing there, I felt like I wasn't needed.<br>"Here," I looked up and saw Sasuke holding out two eggs. I took them and cracked them open, allowing the yolk slid in to the pan. I reached over and turned the heat on to medium. A pair of hand slide around my waste and a head rested on my shoulder.  
>"Tired still?" His head shook no and remained there till the food was finished.<br>AWE! SO KAWIA!  
>"Perfect. You're a wonderful cook, Miku," Sasuke stated as he lifted his plate and walked to the sink. I smiled happily as I did the same.<br>"Um, Sasuke I never answered your question. Sasuke you are nothing like your brother." Sasuke hung his head and began to walk back to his room.  
>"Oh, I see. Then I must a long way to go to be better then him." I ran after him and grabbed his wrist. He stared at me sadly.<br>"Sasuke, you are better. By a lifetime." He looked surprised at this but then smiled softly.  
>"You don't know how much that means to me. Considering it was said by the women he loves." I stared up at him. He looked as though he had an angelic glow to him, but yet he seemed to have a sinister side, just itching to come out.<br>"Sasuke, I" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his caring hands on my cheeks and his soft, smooth lips on mine. With no idea what was happening I began to fall into the kiss, just as he pulled away.  
>"Miku, the Chunin exams are coming up soon and I just wanted you to know how I felt before I go off to train." I stared up in to his eye, looking to see if there was a lie, but all I could see was the truth of what he just told me. Standing there, I felt like someone was watching me and beginning to loath me at the same time.<br>"Sasuke, I love you. That's what I was going to say. Itachi tried to kill me. Thats not love. But you proved to me you know what love is." As I said this, I could have sworn I heard somebody growling at me from behind. I turned and looked around, but no one was there.  
>"Miku, what's the matter?" I ran to the door and swung it open revealing Sakura.<br>"Sakura, how long have you been standing there?" She looked up at me with rage write within her eyes.  
>"I've been here for over five minutes, and I heard every word." Shocked, I invited her in. Sasuke stared at me worried and pulled me towards his room.<br>"Sakura, we will be right back," I yelled from down the hallway.

"This is bad, Miku. Sakura heard everything." I raised an eye brow and studied his expression.  
>"Yeah? And your point is?" He paced the length of the room over and over till he replied.<br>"Sakura and Ino have a huge crush on me. Now that they know who I like they will be trying to beat you to a pulp." I looked at the floor and bean to think. All of a sudden the little light bulb went on in my head.  
>"Bingo!" Sasuke turned and looked at me oddly. I went and whispered the idea to him.<br>"Brilliant," he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.  
>Sakura had made herself comfortable on the large leather couch when we returned to the living room.<br>"Sakura, I know you're probably really pissed at Miku, but I want you to tell all the girls that have a crush on me to meet on the academy roof to battle Miku. Who ever wins shall be my girlfriend." Sakura was stunned but became ecstatic. Like a rabbit, she was bouncing out the door, on her way to tell all the other girls the news.  
>"I have a feeling that this is going to go so wrong." I fell onto the couch and began to rub my temples. Sasuke came up to me and held my shoulders.<br>"Don't worry. You're a chunin right? Well you will do fine," he encouraged me. I nodded my head and went to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun hadn't even had a chance to make it fully over the horizon when I arrived at the academy roof top. One by one the girls all arrive. Finally when there were at least twenty girls, Sakura arrived.  
>"Okay, I'll fight you in order of shortest to tallest." The girls lined up and the battle began.<br>This will take for EVER! (Me: no it won't... i have to power to fast FOWARD)  
>"Last one Miku. You can do it. It's only Sakura," I thought to myself. Nineteen battles I have one and with one more to fight. Sakura Haruno. She looked determined to win like many of the other girls, but the look in her eyes was the look that she was ready to kill at any signs of me winning. The match began with Sakura making the first blow. I ducked but she had cut most of my hair off. Reaching in my back pouch, I grabbed a kunai and a tag bomb. Compared to the other girls she was faster and stronger, but still slower then me. Before I threw the tag bomb and kunai, I felt like I was becoming a traitor. I stopped at the railing and slipped the items in my hand back in to my back pouch.<br>"Sakura, I don't want to fight my friend. So, you win by default." But Sakura didn't stop. She slammed in to my back knocking me to the ground. I flipped over just as she was walking up to me. She wore the look of pure evil. I shifted my head to the side, unable to look at my dear friend.  
>"Miku, I hate you!" Her scream pierced the air so hard the birds in the nearby tree flew off. She bent down, lifted me up by my collar, and sucker punched me in the jaw. The jolt of the punch made me feel as though a bomb had just exploded inside my mouth.<br>"Sakura! She said you win," a girl named Ino yelled in an uproar. But Sakura, still, did not stop. She continued to punch, kick, and scream at me. Cursing me with every name in the book.  
>"Sasuke, forgive me," I thought to myself. In a flash someone had pushed Sakura off me.<br>"Sakura, that's enough!" I looked over with my one good eye to see Ino hold Sakura down.  
>"Have you gone psycho? She gave up and you just keep hitting her! She's not even trying to defend herself from you." Ino was steamed and many of the girls had started to form a circle. Sakura stood and began to stare at her hands. Blood. Blood was dripping from her hands. But it wasn't her blood, oh no, it was my blood. She backed away as Ino came running over to my side.<br>"Quick. Go find Sasuke!" At once, all of the girls disappeared in different directions.  
>"Miku? Where does its hurt?" I tried to tell her but Sakura had punched me in the throat. The girls soon returned with a hell stricken Sasuke leading the way.<br>"What happened?" His voice was iced over in hate as he walked over to my bruised and bloodstained body. All of the girls stayed quiet, but all of their eyes focused on Sakura. Sasuke looked over at her then to me. Lifting me, he carried me to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

"She seems to have a broken rib, a dislocated jaw, and her eye has been damaged." Sasuke had rushed me to the emergency room a few hours ago covered in bruises and blood. Most of the nurses were working on less critically injured ninjas, but came rushing over to me when they saw how bad of shape I was in.  
>"Thank you, Doctor. But when will she be able to leave?" Sasuke has been babying me the moment we arrived and hasnt left my side, either. I feel just fine, except for my eye.<br>"Most likely within three to four days. But that will be after the surgery on her eye." The Doctor was an older man but he still had lots life in him. They placed me in a wheel chair and pushed me down into the operation room. Just before I was out I could have swore I heard someone laughing at my pain.

"Miku? Are you with us?" I blinked a couple of times to clear the fogginess from my sight. Looking around, I spot Naruto next to my bed side and Sasuke in the corner of the room.  
>"Hi, Naruto. Are you having fun just sitting here?" Naruto smiled but then turned to Sasuke, who was still in the corner. My grin faded. I had hoped he would be happier but obviously I was wrong.<br>"Naruto, can you leave me with Sasuke for a moment? I would like to talk to him." He nodded at me and left, closing the door behind him.  
>"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" he stood and walked up to my bed side. His eyes weren't the same dark blue I loved, they were red.<br>"You, idiot. Why did I even let you fight all of those girls? You should of listen to you instincts. They were right!" Screaming, he grabbed my hair, pulling it back so I would have to look in his menacing eyes. I winced in pain as I saw his brother, Itachi, instead of Sasuke.  
>"Sasuke, your… your hurting me!" His eyes flashed back to his normal blue and backed away.<br>"I'm sorry, Miku." I was shaking, tears threatening to fall. Itachi. He is the reason I see him when his brother is angered. He's the reason his clan died. And he is the reason why I must hunt him down and destroy him.  
>"It's okay. I'll be fine." At that moment I realized how I could find Itachi. I threw the covers off and raced to the closet holding my clothes. In the bathroom, I took off the medical night gowned and replaced it with my, now clean, clothes.<br>"Sasuke will you check me out of here? I need to get home," and with that said I rushed out the third floor window and jumped into a tree. I jumped to the ground and ran all the way back to Naruto's and my apartment.

"I know there is a page with a few maps in here now where?" The hidden grass Lord Hokage gave me had everything about the village but not a map. It driving me nuts.  
>"Wait, what's this? I found it the maps I need!" I was so happy I started to dance. There was a knock at the front door. I raced down the hall to the door. Opening the door, I saw Sakura, with something behind her back.<br>"Um, Miku, I'm sorry I almost killed you. I was just so furious with you." She reached forward hold a dozen crimson roses.  
>"Awe, thank you, Sakura." I embraced her, happily. Surprised, Sakura hugged back.<br>"Your welcome Miku-san. I must be going," Sakura stated as she release me and took off running.  
>"Okay, so I have to, first, go south till I end up in a little village call Karaus. Then west towards the Wind Country. Once inside the board, find Out Post Two fallow the river to the point where it splits into, five miles outside of Kusaga, and into the rain forest." As I plotted this out, I knew I would have to figure out how I would say goodbye without them being suspicious.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I slipped off of my bed as I herd a knock at the door. Fumbling with the door, I opened it to reveal Kakashi.  
>"Kakashi?" I walked out closer to him and closed the door quietly.<br>"Oh, Miku, did I wake you?"  
>"Yeah, but I'm awake now. So what do you need now?" Shifting onto my left foot, he pulled out a few pieces of paper.<br>"I have talked it over with the Hokage, the jonin, and the chunins. They have all agree that you should be a Chunin Invigilator. Of course it's up to you whether or not you feel like watching the genin take a bunch of test." He appeared to be smiling but I couldn't tell because of his mask.  
>"I'll do it," I replied happily. Kakashi nodded and turned to walk away.<br>"Oh, and Miku, I suggest that you talk to Sasuke. He hasn't been himself since before the mission to the land of waves," and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
>Back inside the house, I began to pick out my outfit for the day. Finally I chose a long sleeve school uniform shirt and short skirt.<p>

Out the door and down the street, I ran in search of Sasuke. I finally found him under a large oak tree in his clans old section of the village.  
>"Sasuke?" He turned his head towards me with the look of hate but in his eyes there was sadness. As I walked closer I noticed that the claw and kunai marks from the night Itachi tried to kill me was still there.<br>I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
>"Kakashi told me that you were not acting like yourself when you were in the land of waves." Sasuke flinched when I said this. He still didn't say anything, but he slide in front of me and held me against the tree like his brother did.<br>"I was not any different then I was before I left." He gripped my shoulders harder, digging his nails into myskin. I flinched but I didn't stop looking into his gaze.  
>"Yes you did, Sasuke. The Sasuke I know wouldn't be digging his nails into my skin," I yelled at him. He released me and backed away. I stood holding the scar from the kunai Itachi used. Sasuke sat there as I walked towards the old homes.<br>"I was here. I fallowed Itachi to the edge of the village till I was attacked by the Black Ops. I fought back, trying to fallow Itachi and kill him. The Black Ops grew in number and fought harder. And yet, I stood my ground. For two days I fought, until I collapsed," I stated in a trance like stated. Sasuke stood and walked up to me. I continued to walk, not realizing he was there. He spun me around and my eyes held nothing. No love, no sadness, no hatred.  
>"Miku? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke shook me softly. With no response from me, he pulled me into a hug.<br>"Miku, I love you," he whispered into my ear. My body shudder and I fell limp.  
>I awoke in a strange place. There was an oval shaped mirror in a room with pink painted walls.<br>"Where am I?" I asked myself as I stood up. Walking over to the door I quietly opened it and tip toed to the stairs. I glanced down and noticed Sakura was in the kitchen. She appeared to be sad about something but I couldn't tell what. I slipped down the stairs and walked up beside her.  
>"Oh, you're awake." She smiled softly as she stood up. I nodded as I fallowed her into her living room.<br>"Um, Sakura, when is the Chunin Exams?" she turned to me the thought for a moment.  
>"Tomorrow, why?" She studied my face quickly.<br>"I'm a Chunin Invigilator. But only for the written exam and survival exam." She eyes widened and pulled me to the couch.  
>"Oh, Miku, I really need to pass. Can you please give me some hints on what I should do to pass?" I stared at her surprised but the nodded.<br>"Okay, first, in the written part of the exam, the questions will be above the level of what a genin should understand. The questions are based on mathematics and physics, so don't be discourage when you read the questions. See, the fourth rule states that if you are caught cheating two points will be deducted from the culprit's test out of ten. After being caught five times you and your teammates will fail and be kicked out." Sakura stared in awe.  
>"The survival test has one rule. That is to not get killed. You and your teammates will start at one of the entrances to the Forest of Death. Every team will be given one scroll of either heaven or earth. The trick is the get one of earth and one of heaven and get to the middle of the forest to turn in the two scrolls." Again, Sakura was staring in awe.<br>"Wow that seems hard. But isn't there more to the Chunin Exams?" I nodded and continued speaking.  
>"There is a test in which you will be doing hand to hand combat with a fellow genin of the examiners chose. The ones that win in the hand to hand combat will be moved ahead to the next round of hand to hand combat. The wins of that round will become chunins," I stated. Sakura nodded and walked to the front door.<br>"Thank you, Miku. I better go and practice then." I nodded and walked out the door. The birds were happily chirping and the small children were running after a red rubber ball. I smiled as I walked into the forest and to a small river.  
>"Well, I might as well get a little stronger before the long journey," I thought as I focused my chakra to my feet. There was rustling in the bushes but I paid no attention as I walked out on top of the water. I forced some chakra into my hand and began to spin around. The chakra turned from a delightful blue to a mystical white.<br>"Yes, Miku, be ever so careful with this chakra. It could kill the people you love." The voice continued to talk as I pushed my hands in and out like the flow of the gentle waves. I stepped forward and punched the air, then whirled around threw my first into the water below. The water splashed up at least seven feet and flowed down river towards the village.  
>"Ah, crap!" I ran after it and kicked at it from the side, making the wave subside. Slowly, I walked to shore and collapsed of exhaustion.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Miku, I see that you have decided to sleep out doors all night," someone chuckled as I opened my eyes.  
>"Sasuke, you're suppose to be getting ready for the Chunin Exams." I flipped over and stood, not taking my eyes off of his figure standing in front of a tree.<br>"Yes, well, I am ready but you're not." He pointed at my outfit that was now covered in mud and leaves. I ran back to my apartment, fallowed by Sasuke all the way. Slamming the door, I rummaged through my clothes and picked out my favorite outfit.

"Naruto, get out of bed," I screamed at him and made a couple of bowls of instant ramen. Naruto ran in fully dress and gulped it down in one bit. We ran out he down where a bored looking Sasuke sat on the stairs. Running, I spotted Sakura up ahead.  
>"Sakura!" she turned around and waved at us.<br>"Miku, are you ready for the exams?" I nodded as began to run with us. We made it to the ninja academy and were climbing the stairs when we saw a large crowd gathering.  
>"Hey! Let us in," a genin screamed as he was pushed to the ground. Naruto, Sasuke, sakura and I all walked over to a couple of genins standing in front of the door to room 301. I walked up to them but they just pushed me back. I smirked at this.<br>"Are you two having fun with this old game?" they stared at me the realization hit them.  
>"What are you talking about Miku?" Naruto was standing next to me by now and Sasuke and Sakura were walking up to the door.<br>"This isn't the third floor, and this isn't room 301. This is room 201 on the second floor Naruto." Sasuke turned to me as I nodded.  
>"Very good. So then I suggest that all you little genin better get to the third floor before the exam starts." The invigilators looked at me and pulled me to there side.<br>"Hey! Miku is supposed to come with us!" Naruto tried to grab my wrist but I backed farther away.  
>"No, Naruto. I have to go with them. I'm a invigilator. I'm sorry but I'll still be in the room with you." I smiled and walked into room 201 with the other invigilators.<br>"You always like to ruin all of the fun don't you, Miku," a girl with orange hair stated.

"Why, if it isn't little Tora and Bara. Back from the Sound village already?" Tora and Bara graduated and became a chunin at the same time as me. Tora was also the one who ran after convincing the village I was the one who kill the Uchiha clan and half of the village. Bara, tried stopping Tora, but was unable to because Tora had used a jutsu on her which made her forget what she was doing. They both ran off to the sound village in the Rice Field country.  
>"We've been back for five years." Tora walked up to me and placed her hands on her hips. Bara just fallowed and smiled sadly. Bara and I were never truly enemies, but Tora and I have always been enemies. We would fight over the smallest things. Like our grades, where we would sit, who we were friends with, and that sort of stuff.<br>"Would you two stop bickering? God, it's ever worse then when we were in the academy." I turned my head to the side and spotted Taka, my best friend.

"Taka! Oh, I missed you." He smiled as I ran up to him, giving him a gigantic hug.  
>awe so kiwaii!<br>"Miku, you haven't changed one bit. How's Naruto doing?" I looked up into his beautiful emerald colored eyes.  
>"He's taking the Chunin Exams today with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." I walked over to the window and sat on the sill.<br>"Well, then he has a good chance at passing. Plus, his is very smart for his age." Taka walked over and stood next to me.  
>"The Chunin Exams are about to begin. All Invigilators to room 301." Taka and I walked up to third floor and walked into room 301 together. I glanced up and saw Sasuke staring at me. I picked up the clipboard on my seat and sat down, facing the many rows of genins. The examiner, Morino Ibiki, explained the rules and stared at the clock.<br>"You have one hour. Begin!" the genins picked up their pencils and flipped over the test, revealing the almost impossible questions. Right away I spotted a cheated. I marked him down and continued to scan the room  
>"Group 69, fails," Taka screamed across the room and the group is escorted out. I look over at my brother and noticed he was having some trouble with the test and Sakura was, too. But Sasuke obviously, wasn't.<br>"Group 72, Fails," I scream across the room and the group walks out. I looked out over team seven and noticed that Sasuke was staring at me. He must have released that just because he's my friend that doesn't change the fact that I am going to be watching.  
>"Group 11, fails," another invigilator screamed across the room.<br>After 45 minutes of watching and kick groups out we were down to only a few groups but still more then normally. Morino walked up to the front of the room.  
>"Pencils down. Time for the tenth question. You have two options before I give out the question. Option 1: You can chose not to receive the final question. However, this option results in an automatic failure for you and your fellow teammates, and you'll be asked to leave the exam area." I could see mean of the genin left in the room stare at Morino like his was crazy.<br>"Option 2: if you chose to receive and attempt the final question and fail it, you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again. If there are any of you who would like to go with option one please stand and leave the exam area." A few groups stood and walked out, leaving the rest to the tenth and final question. One the door had been shut, I walked up to the middle of the room and stood next to Morino, smiling.  
>"You all pass," Morino bellowed. The genins in the room all looked at us and then at each other surprised.<br>"You all decided to take the final question, even though you knew that if you answered wrong you would never be able to attempt the Chunin Exams again. In a real battle, a shinobi will be confronted with a difficult decision and may die in the battle because of that chose," I yelled as Morino patted my head.  
>"Thank you, Miku." I smiled up at him. All of a sudden, a puff of smoke blasted behind us and a sign stating welcome to the survival exam.<br>"Early, as always Anko." I turned around and smiled at her. She hasn't change one bit. Her hair was up in a small ponytail and a tan jacket on.  
>"As always." Anko walked up to Morino and me, with her arms crossed over her chest.<br>"I am the second examiner. Tomorrow, make sure you are at the front gate of the Forest of Death, at eight sharp, your dismissed" she screamed at the genin as I walked back to her.  
>"So, Miku, what's it like being back in the room you swore you would never come back to?" I laughed at<br>Anko little joke as she smiled at me.  
>"Kind of awkward really. I'm watching my brother and his teammates take the tests and making sure we have the best of the best genins to become chunins," I smiled as Naruto walked up behind me.<br>"Miku, man, that test was hard," Naruto complained. Anko looked at Naruto, then me laughing.  
>"He's just like you, Miku. Let me guess, you left you paper blank except for your name?" Naruto looked at Anko and nodded.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day of the one on one exam. I already decide yesterday that I was going to stay home after watching a scary surveillance tape. Plus, I was planning on starting my journey tonight. Naruto had already left, so I hand the house all to myself. I walked into the bathroom dragging my sheet behind me. The clock read eleven in the morning as I walked in the bathroom. Slowly, I turned the shower on and walked over to the mirror. I staggered backwards as I pulled the sheet off my head.  
>"Oh, my god," I whispered to myself. My hair grew out to my waist and turned a snow white and my eyes were now amber colored orbs.<br>"Your transformation has only begun, Miku." That voice. It talked to me before when I was in the clearing practicing my combat.  
>"Who are you?" I waited a few minutes but the voice didn't reply. I scrubbed my hair as much as I could while I was in the shower but my hair was still white. There was a slam as I walked out of the bathroom in a kimono style outfit with my hair put up in a barrette and a couple of white feathers.<p>

"Naruto? Is that you?" In the kitchen, Naruto was whipping a chair across the room, nearly smashing it into a million pieces.  
>"Miku! Where are you?" I slipped out of the shadows, revealing my new look. He looked at me offended and pulled out a kunai.<br>"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I wanted to run to him, give him a comforting hug to let him know it was me. But something was holding me back.  
>"Where do you think you're going, Miku?" The voice. It's back. I struggle to regain control over my body.<br>"N-Naruto!" I screamed as I dodged his kunai that was flying towards me. Slipping out the front door, I run threw the streets with Naruto close behind.  
>"Naruto! It's me Miku," I finally scream when he has me cornered in the nearby forest. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.<br>"Miku? What happened to your hair?" he stared at me puzzled.  
>"I don't know," I whispered. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. His eyes appeared to be caring but his movements were uneasy. Out of no where my hand shot up and rammed into Naruto's gut.<br>"Miku? Why," he gasped. I stared sadly at him and walked pass his motionless body.  
>"I'm sorry but I don't need you interfering in my plan." I shot up into a nearby and began to run back to my apartment.<br>"Okay, I have my weapons, some ramen, clothes and everything else so, I'm ready." The sun had already set and I was on my way to the hospital, to say good bye. There was a shuffling of feet behind me, so I spun around to find Sakura.  
>"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" She stared at me then to my bag on my hip.<br>"I'm head to my house, but my question is where are you going?" I disappeared and reappeared behind her. She was about to scream but I clapped my hand on to her mouth.  
>"Sakura, I swear if you tell anyone that you saw me tonight, I will hunt you down and kill you," I whispered in a deadly voice. She nodded under my grasp. I released her and placed my hands in a hand seal of the goat. In a puff of smoke, I was gone, leaving Sakura in a state of shock.<br>I reappeared in front of the hospital. I ran around corner of the building and spotted his window. Focusing, I managed to get my chakra in my hands stronger so I could climb the wall. Once at his window, I slide it open and hopped in. I heard a voice coming from the hall, so I jumped behind the closet. The voices and footsteps disappear so after.  
>"Sasuke," I whispered as I walked up to him sleeping figure. His chest raised and fell every time he breathed. I pulled a piece of paper and placed it on his bed.<br>His breathing became uneven and I began to fear that he was a wake. I backed away a few centimeters before someone spoke.  
>"What do you want?" He rolled over and placed his head on his out stretched arm.<p>

Slowly, I stepped up to the bed and knelt down so I could face him better.  
>"I want to say goodbye." He stared at me confused but realized what was going on.<p>

"I won't let you go after Itachi!" I threw my hands on his neck and slide my mouth onto his. He was shocked but he didn't pull away. As I pulled away I stated, "You've got to be more quite or I might get in troubles." He stared at me then picked the piece of paper I was leaving for him.

"Forgive you? I do but you shouldn't got after my brother." I shook my head slightly as I chuckled.  
>"It's not just him I'm after. I need to get going. Goodbye, and please don't come after." He reached for my arm but I slide to the foot of the bed. Standing on the window sill I stared at the full moon.<br>"Sasuke, happy 13th birthday," I whispered. I jumped out the window and into the night, leaving my friends and family behind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you!" I yelled back to a lady . She had helped me clean up my injuries after she found me on the river bank. It has been at least one month since I saw Sasuke. I have already made it to Kusagakure and I have only five more miles left. Most of my life I have been waiting to find Itachi and I five miles are left in between us.  
>"Ah, I wonder how Naruto and everyone is doing? I miss them a lot." A shooting pain shot through my body causing me to collapse onto the ground.<br>"Miku, why do you resist me? Do you truly want to wish that I was never placed inside you?" That voice is back. Over the month, I have learned more about the voice. The voice in a white wolf named Okami.  
>"Okami, I give up. Do what you want transform me into a wolf but I want to control that form, too. Deal," I grunted as I said this. There was silence for a moment but then she spoke.<br>"Okay, deal." In that instant, I could feel my hand change into paws as my body became covered in fur.  
>"Wow, this is cool, but Okami why were my eye amber colored over a month ago and now they have turned red?" I stared up at the sky and tilted my head. I hadn't released it was night already.<br>"Well, you were in the pre stages of transforming now, you are fully transform so they are red." I nodded and began to walk.  
>wow different!<br>"God, I am so tired." I laid down and began to shut my eyes but something made me jump back up. Out in the distance a figure was walking out of the forest. The figure wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it and a hat. Running, I jumped at the figure. His hat flew off as he hit the ground. I stared at the figures face and backed away. I could feel my body returning to human form.  
>"I-Itachi?" His eyes shot to me as his hands wrapped around my neck.<br>"Who are you?" I tried to breath but he kept squeezing.  
>"M-Miku U-Uzumaki!" At that instant he released me. I rolled off of top of him and began to cough up some blood. I was lifted up and carried bridal style into the forest. Once in the forest I blacked out.<br>where am i going?


End file.
